


Illyrian warriors (Azriel/Cassian)

by jennysbooks96



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, ACOTAR, Azriel - Fandom, Cassian - Fandom
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, Azriel (ACOTAR) - Freeform, Cassian (ACoTaR) - Freeform, Dom/sub, Dominant, Multi, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, bat boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennysbooks96/pseuds/jennysbooks96
Summary: Teasing Azriel and Cassian, only leads to a night of torturous fun, with two Illyrian Warriors.
Relationships: Azriel & Cassian (ACoTaR), Azriel/Cassian (ACoTaR), Cassian (ACoTaR)/You
Kudos: 37





	Illyrian warriors (Azriel/Cassian)

You hear the loud music of the club fill the room, as you dance in the center. You feel the heat of the room incarcerate your skin, as you move your hips to the music. You slowly lift your arms up, and dip your head back. You look up to find a cocky smile on Cassian's lips, as he sips on a glass of bourbon at the bar. He leans against the ledge, as he dips to Azriel's ear and whispers words you can't hear. You lock eyes with Cassian, as you start to sway your hips to the music. Cassian's smile turns feral, as he strides to you, flaring his wings. Azriel leans into the bar, and extends his own wings. He crosses his muscled arms, and fixes his gaze on you.  
When Cassian approaches you, he digs his hands into your hips, and pulls you close into his body. You feel his hard cock press into the front of your thin dress. 

Cassian's wings twitch, as you lift a cool finger, and trail it along his wing. Cassian presses his lips to your ear, and lets out a deep groan. "Such a dirty girl," Cassian whispers into your ear. "Making me hard in the middle of the club".

You drop your finger, and brush a hand along the front of his jeans. "Such a tease", he groans. You place your hands around the back of his neck, as he clenches your hips. You begin to move your hips to the music, as Cassian grinds his hips into yours. Cassian presses a kiss to your neck, then he nips the skin. Leaving a trail of bites from your collar bone, to your ear.

As he moves his head up, his eyes glance behind you. You turn your head around to find Azriel, approaching you, with a hunger in his eyes. Cassian lets out a deep groan, as he plasters a smile on his face. 

"Such a dirty girl, turning everyone on", Cassian says, lifting his hands to your waist, as Azriel reaches you. Azriel pushes himself into your behind, and grips your hips, as he pushes your ass into his cock. You feel just how hard he is, as he begins grinding to the music behind you. Cassian proceeds to push himself deeper into the front of you, as he grinds to the music. 

Cassian dips his head to the side of your neck, and continues a pattern of sucking and biting. Azriel goes to the other side of your neck and starts a similar pattern- running his teeth along your neck.

Cassian presses deeper into the front of you, as Azriel grinds into your ass. You let out a soft moan, as Azriel whispers in your ear, "Look at you, putting on a show for the whole club". 

"I already told her Az, she's such a dirty girl", Cassian says, lifting his head, to peer at Azriel. 

"I think Cas, that we need to move this somewhere else, and thoroughly punish her for this behavior", Azriel says, as he glides his fingers along your neck, eyeing Cassian's hard cock through his pants.

"Lead the way", Cassian says, as he grips your hand, and pulls you away from Azriel, planting a deep, rough kiss to your lips.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

You're seated on top of Cassian, as you feel his stiff cock through his tight pants, and the sweat on his bare chest. His hands clench the side of your hips, and his teeth graze your neck. He pulls down the straps of your dress, exposing your breasts to the crisp air. Cassian licks his lips, as he moves them to your breasts. He sucks on your nipple, as his fingers pinch the other. You dip your head back and let out a loud moan. Cassian lifts his head up, and peers over your shoulder, "Are you just going to stand there?" Cassian says to Azriel who is standing against the wall with his arms crossed. You turn your head to find Azriel staring at you with pure hunger. You glance down at his pants, and you can see the perfect outline of his large cock. 

"Oh, go on Cas", Azriel says, as a cocky smile spreads over his lips, "I'm just waiting to see what I could do better", Cassian dips his head back and lets out a loud laugh. 

"Az, come join the fun", You say, as you extend your hand to him. Cassian watches, as Azriel strides over to you, and grabs a fistful of your hair, and pulls... hard. "I much rather punish you", Azriel says, as he moves his hands to your throat. "What do you think Cas?" Azriel growls, as he cocks his head to the side, and tightens his grip on your throat. 

"I think she's such a bad girl, and needs to be punished", Cassian snarls, as he smirks at Azriel. Azriel tightens his grip on your throat, as Cassian clenches your hips. Cassian pushes you to the ground, as Azriel pulls you to your knees. You're bent over Cassian as he pops open the button of his jeans. Azriel walks over to the side of Cassian, and sits down next to him. Azriel pulls his shirt over his head, and begins to unbutton his jeans. You extend your hands to pull down Cassian's pants, as Azriel reaches over and grips your wrists. "Such a bad girl", he says. "Be patient". Cassian smiles down at you, as your eyes widen. Azriel pulls down his pants exposing his hard cock, you bite your lip, as Azriel starts pumping his cock in his hand. 

Cassian pulls down his jeans, and boxers. Cassian's cock springs free, and sits on his stomach, as he licks his lips. "You like seeing our cocks hard for you?", Cassian hums, as he grabs a fistful of your hair, and pulls your head back. You let out a soft moan. 

Cassian eyes Azriel, who is watching Cassian and you, intently, as he thrusts his cock. Cassian groans, as he watches Azriel thumb the tip of his cock. Azriel lowers his hand, as he signals for Cassian to take over. Cassian drops his hand in your hair, and reaches over to Azriel and begins pumping his cock in his hand. Azriel dips his head back and lets out a deep moan. 

You reach over to Cassian's cock, and start pumping it in your own hand. Cassian's eyes flicker to you, as a feral smile curls on his lips. You thumb the tip of his cock, as wetness coats the tip. Cassian continues a fast pace on Azriel's cock, as Azriel's eyes remain on your movements. He watches you thrust Cassian's cock at a torturous pace, as he bites his bottom lip. Cassian grabs your wrist, and stops your movements.

"What should we do with her?" Cassian says as he slows his pace on Azriel's cock, and lock's eyes with him, licking his bottom lip. 

"I say we see what that dirty mouth can do", Azriel says, as Cassian drops his hand from Azriel's cock. Azriel walks behind you, and bends down, gripping your ass, and pushing your face into Cassian's lap. You place your hands on Cassian's thighs, as you peer up at him. Cassian places his hands in your hair, as he pulls. "Well, go ahead," He purrs. You place your hand on Cassian's cock, as you guide it into your mouth. Cassian dips his head back, and lets out a deep moan. 

You feel Azriel behind you clench your ass, and pull you forward, signaling you to lift your ass up. Azriel goes on his knees, as his fingers find their way to your wet folds. He starts rubbing your clit. You let out a moan, around Cassian's cock, sending vibrations throughout him. You pull his cock out of your mouth, and start giving soft licks on the tip. Cassian glances at Azriel behind you, who is thrusting his fingers inside of your cunt. Azriel's eyes fix on Cassian, "How should we punish her?", he says. 

"Spank her", Cassian chokes out, as you stop licking the tip of Cassian's cock. Cassian grabs your hair again, and pulls, "I didn't say stop". You take Cassian in your mouth again, as you feel Azriel's calloused hands, rub large circles on your ass, before he smacks it... hard. You let out a moan, around Cassian's cock. Cassian halts your movements and grabs your chin, lifting your face up, "Do you like that?" 

"Yes", You purr, as Cassian's grip on your chin tightens. "Did you hear that Az, she likes it", Cassian says, as Azriel tilts his head to the side. 

"Well, we better keep going then", Azriel says. Cassian clenches your chin in his hand, as he keeps his eyes on you. His wings flaring behind him. 

"You're such a dirty girl, getting your ass spanked", Cassian growls, as Azriel smacks your ass again, and again. You let out a loud moan. Cassian snickers, "Give her more Az". Azriel leans down and plants a kiss on your ass, before slapping your ass again, and again. 

Azriel stands up, and pulls you up with him. He presses his hard wet, cock into your back, and whispers into your ear, "Can you handle two of us?" 

Cassian lays down on the bed, as Azriel guides you to sit on top of Cassian. Cassian grips his cock in his hand, as you lower yourself on Cassian's cock. You begin to ride him, at a torturous pace. Azriel walks over to the bathroom, as you move your hips along Cassian's cock. You lean down, to trail a finger along the veins in Cassian's wings. He lets out a loud moan, as Azriel walks into the bedroom with his wings flared, and his eyes pinned on your every movement. 

Cassian grabs your throat, as he guides you closer to him. He starts thrusting his cock inside of you, taking over the pace. He moves his hands to your ass, as he spreads them apart. Azriel places his knee on the bed, as Cassian watches him pump his cock in his hand, and bites his lower lip. "Fuck", Cassian moans, as Azriel pops open the lube, and coats his cock in it. He squirts some more on his fingers, as he rubs it on your asshole. 

Cassian continues slamming into you, as he spreads your ass, getting it ready for Azriel. Azriel leans down, and bites the top of your hip. He starts rubbing the lube into your asshole. He pumps his fingers in your ass, as Cassian thrusts into your cunt, his hips banging your own. You let out a loud moan. 

Azriel glides his hand along your back, as he grips his cock in his hand. Cassian guides you on Azriel's cock, as Azriel pushes his cock into your asshole. Azriel starts at a slow pace, to let you adjust to his full length. However, he builds up speed, to match Cassian's rough pace in your cunt. You cry out... the pleasure is too much. Azriel's knee crushes into the bed on the side of Cassian, as his hands clench your hips. Cassian's hands grip your waist, as he slams into you. Azriel lets out a deep groan, as Cassian's head slams into the bed. 

Azriel leans over you, and places his fingers under Cassian's chin, and tilts it up. Cassian's eyes flicker from you, to Azriel, as Azriel places his fingers in Cassian's mouth... the fingers that were inside of you. Cassian sucks on his fingers, and swirls his tongue along the tip of them. Azriel lets out a deep moan, as he retracts his fingers, and steady them back on your hips. 

Cassian extends his hand, and grips your throat, clenching hard. "Such a dirty girl, fucking two men, at the same time", he chokes out. Cassian's grip tightens, as his pace increases inside of your cunt. Azriel's hands dig into your hips, as you feel his nails mark your skin. "She's so fucking tight". He mumbles, as he slams into you, dipping his head back, and letting out a deep growl. His wings flare in response. 

Cassian slams his head into the bed, as his pace increases He slides his hand off your throat, as he slips his thumb into your mouth, and you suck, sliding your tongue along the length of it. "Fucking hell", Cassian moans, as he reaches his climax, and releases his hand. You feel Cassian finish inside of you, as he drops his head on the bed and catches his breath. 

Azriel's pace increases behind you, as he pulls on your hair, tilting your head back. Cassian pulls his cock out of you, as Azriel continues to slam into your asshole. "What's wrong Cas, you can't last long?", Azriel hums, as he yanks on your hair. You feel Cassian's heart beat in his chest, as he catches his breath. Cassian growls in response, as you reach between your thighs and begin to rub your clit. Azriel grabs your wrist, and replaces your hand with his own, as he rubs your clit, and slams into your asshole. "I'll show you how it's done, brother", Azriel says, as he clenches your hips, and pushes you down- on top of Cassian. Cassian presses a deep kiss on your mouth, as you let out a moan. 

Azriel places both knees on the bed, as he drops his hand on your clit, and slams into your asshole. You feel his nails dig into your hips, as he moves at a rough pace. Cassian reaches in between your thighs, and starts to rub small circles on your clit. You let out cry. "Fuck", You shout, as you feel your climax coming. Azriel's grip tightens on your hip, as he leans down, and bites the top of your shoulder, to muffle a moan. Cassian increases his pace on your clit, as you reach your climax, and Azriel finishes behind you. Wet cum, leaks out of your ass, as you lay down on top of Cassian. 

Cassian holds you close, and presses a kiss on your neck, as he whispers in your ear. "You did so perfect, so fucking perfect." 

Azriel steps off the bed, moves right next to you and Cassian, and lays down. He lays his head on the bed, and says, "We have to do that again", as he places his arms behind his head. You roll off Cassian, and lay in between the two Illyrian warriors. 

Azriel grabs your chin, and leads your lips to his. His mouth finds yours as he passionately kisses you. Cassian lays behind you, and rubs small circles on your back. As you pull apart Azriel plants a kiss on your forehead, and says, "Let's give her a bath Cas". Cassian nods in agreement, as Azriel lifts you off the bed, and Cassian follows.


End file.
